Power Rangers Neo Zen
by game84cube
Summary: An alternate universe where Ninjor creates new Power Coins with the power of the Zeo Crystal. Meet new teenagers with attitude and stick around for new battles, new evils, and more epic moments than you can shake a Zord at. The Command Center returns with the Astro Megaship with Andros bringing Gosei to mentor our new Rangers. Welcome everyone, to Power Rangers Neo Zen!


**Power Rangers Neo Zen**

 **Zordon's Disciple**

Several years have passed after the Space Power Rangers saved the planet Earth from certain destruction and, with Zordon's energy sent throughout the universe, the power of good triumphed over the will of evil. Time passed. Andros and Korrone had to return to their home on KO-35, but left the Earth in capable hands. There of course were poor choices made by mankind, but were soon brought to justice. The Power Rangers were soon not needed, and as the acting Rangers became too unfit to serve, they stepped down and sent their Space Morphers back to KO-35. Time moved forward and the world soon forgot about the monster attacks and the Power Rangers became heroes of legend. Children still enjoyed the comic books printed of them, even the story of how the Rangers were bested by the Ninja Turtles, though most collectors avoid it. Life continued to remain peaceful.

However, as most know, good things are never meant to last.

In an unknown quadrant of the universe, there was a wicked power brewing from a single source. Eerie shadows began to ooze from its incorporeal shape. The shadows soon began to take a form around this source. It grew forth and from it, spawned a sinister fortress that gave off more of this evil energy. Very soon, a demonic creature was birthed from the smoggy darkness and pure evil radiated from this being. A power worse than Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, The Machine Empire, Master Vile, or even Dark Specter. Who was this evil being that showed himself to the universe?

His name was Ottonimor the Ruined. And he was coming to our galaxy with the intent of destruction without mercy. A world blissfully unaware of his attack.

However, there was one being who knew of this event and did all he could to prepare for the situation. A powerful man who was a legend to all but a few chosen individuals who were the recipients of his creations. The very same to create the Power Coins, Ninjor. He sensed the sudden rise of evil after Zordon's death, and became very worried about what could happen. Without hesitation, Ninjor rushed to where the Command Center used to be, in an attempt to scavenge any source of power he could. Zordon was gone, and the Command Center was in shambles, but he could feel a great amount of power somewhere, troubling his mind to no end. He knew Zordon would have a plan for this situation, as Zordon was always ready for anything that could be a threat to the world. Ninjor searched everywhere for some form of a secret passage to find whatever this power was.

"Zordon, I know you'd have something prepared for something like this." Ninjor said to himself, frustrated that his efforts were slowly becoming for naught. Suddenly he felt his feet stuck in place. The earth beneath these stuck feet gave way and he feel far below the surface. The pit was soon covered with more dirt quickly.

Meanwhile, a school bus from Stone Canyon High School was driving by the abandoned Command Center on the way to a field trip to the NASADA Space Museum. Several students looked out at the old building as the bus passed by. Most paid no mind, but there were some curious minds that discussed the old building further.

"That old building seems to have an interesting history..." Ronald DeMarco, an inquisitive young scholar, remarked aloud. A slightly timid young man, but is never afraid to speak his mind to his friends.

"Oh, chill out, Ronnie..." His classmate, Aaron Michaels, a rather strong willed and impatient teenager, replied. "That place probably was used to look into space or something." He was never one to care about his studies and would more than rather find ways to enjoy his life, but would not hesitate to be the serious man needed to suit the situation.

"Looks like it could fall apart at any time." Aaron's sister, Bianca, commented as well. She was more careful than her brother, but was never afraid to take risks for people she cared about.

"Nah, looks tough. Maybe it was a factory?" Alexis Reynolds chimed in. As conscious as she was about nature, she was aware that mankind made their mistakes and lived with allowing them to live with their choices. She feels great care toward everyone, as she sees a chance for mankind to redeem themselves.

"Actually I saw something like that building before..." Jude Cykes said with a bit of a tired sound to his voice. Clearly the lazier one who would rather be buried in comic books than school books. His heart was always in the right place though, so that checked out. The five joked around for a while and talked some more, but a colder person was observing them from the back of the bus.

"Pfft, what jokers..." This was Derrick Allen. He preferred time to himself and really didn't care for many of the people he had no choice but to hang around with. He still had a sense of nobility about him, but he'd mask it with his attitude. The bus continued forth to the Space Museum.

Meanwhile, Ninjor kept hiking through the cave he had discovered. He soon saw a strange multicolored light shining from an unknown source.

"Hm...I wonder where that's coming from..." He spoke aloud to himself. He eventually arrived at a large wall of dirt and stone. He would've easily turned back if it wasn't for the crack in the wall shining the color through. With his power, he was able to break through the wall and discover an old, run down Command Center. Technology lined the walls. Switches adorned the consoles. An archive of the first Power Rangers stood behind him. A glowing blue tube lit the room. Nothing was in it.

"Zordon...I found it..." He said with a slightly heavy heart over the loss of his friend. He kept following the light until he found a secret door hidden away. What he found suddenly gave him hope. Five long shards with different shapes revealed themselves to Ninjor. He recognized it immediately.

The Zeo Crystal. A mystical gem which continues to grow in energy constantly. A power source that was the catalyst for the fall of King Mondo and the Machine Empire. A gem that fueled one of the strongest teams of Power Rangers.

"Zordon...I know what to do." Ninjor then collected the Zeo Crystal and began to craft a new source of power from it.

Out in the galaxy, on the planet Eltar, a space explorer was attempting to make contact with a new individual; one that would be a tremendous asset to the fight against Ottonimor, the demonic being that set off several alarms on the planet of KO-35.

It was Andros. After prepping the Astro Megaship , he rocketed to Eltar in search of the apprentice of Zordon, Gosei. After Zordon's passing, Gosei was left in a state of false contention, as he was convinced the Z-Wave that was supposed to wipe out all of the evil of the universe, and thus was satisfied with staying dormant. However, it was time for Andros to wake him up and request his assistance.

On the way to the Space Museum, the bus suddenly broke down. Everyone had to get off while the driver made repairs. When those didn't work, the driver called the mechanic to come down and help. The teacher barely kept watch over anyone, as he was more inclined to want nothing to do with the students, tenure being the only thing keeping him on the teaching staff. With this in mind, Aaron had an idea.

"Ronnie, Jude, Alexis, Bianca; let's go see that building. Maybe something cool is there!" He suggested quietly to his friends.

"Wait, seriously?" Ronnie was shocked. "Isn't that kinda dangerous?"

"Nah, dude. We gotta check that out. Maybe it has aliens!" Jude retorted.

"Guys, no, let's not do this..." Bianca plead.

"Yeah, it's too dangerous..." Alexis agreed. Unfortunately, Aaron didn't wait for them and set off to find the building. Jude had also followed. The others had no choice but to follow and catch them. Derrick noticed them sneaking off and went off with them, ready to confront them for a stupid decision.

The group arrived at the Command Center, which for some reason looked a little nicer than when they passed by. Aaron and Jude took notice and decided to investigate. Everyone else followed them after the failure to bring them back. Their curiosity also took hold over them, so the group examined the area.

"This place looked a lot...messier before, right?" Jude asked everyone.

"Yeah...its almost like it's getting better before our eyes..." Alexis noticed. However, what they didn't know was that the building was in fact repairing itself.

Underground, Ninjor was busy working on the new power. His project was causing an amazing spike in the Morphing Grid, and this spike was noticed by the shadows of Ottonimor.

"I sense an opposition to my power..." Ottonimor muttered in a dark, gravely voice that could give Lord Zedd chills. "Time to send my rebuttal..." With the power still within him, he cast more shadows that birthed terrible figures with the directive to kill. He sent these creatures down to Earth to combat whatever spike this is.

The teenagers were soon confronted by Derrick, who managed to catch up to them. Once they saw him, they froze.

"What are you guys doing?" He demanded. "You guys know you should have stayed put."

"Yeah? Well then what are YOU doing here, genius?" Aaron rebutted. "Clearly you have your questions about this place too. I mean, didn't this place once get blown up?"

"I heard it happened twice." Jude commented in response. "Strangest thing was that there was never any construction guys around here." Everyone else seemed confused. "The first time it just kind of happened. It could be some kind of alien cyborg magic science stuff!"

"You know, you really had everyone going there, Jude." Derrick said with a raised eyebrow. "Then you had to bring up alien cyborg magic science. That was the stupidest thing I ever heard, and I saw the ridiculous movie attempting to make learning about the War of 1812 fun!"

"Hey, step off, alright? The guy just reads a ton of comic books and stuff like that." Ronnie defended. "No need to go off on him like that."

"Look, we'll just head back to the bus no problem. We just wanted to check this place out." Aaron relented. "Ronnie, Bianca, and Alexis just came to bring us back."

"Fine, let's g-..." Derrick was stunned to notice his feet were stuck in one place. "What the-?" Aaron, Alexis, Ronnie, and Jude all were having a similar problem. Bianca had just caught up to the group who struggled to move from their spot.

"What's going on? Why aren't you moving?!" Bianca started to panic.

"Don't worry, sis... this is no big deal..." Aaron tried to comfort her. He might've been the younger of the two, but he always felt more confident for her.

"Then why do I feel the ground starting to break away?" Ronnie stated as the ground gave way and sent the five of them down a long pit. A very similar one to a very powerful being's drop. Bianca watched in fear as the five fell down. She could do nothing more than just stand there in shock. No signal. No power. No way to reach anyone. The bus had already taken off. Bianca was stranded with the thought that the others might be dead. Thankfully that wasn't the case.

The five teenagers all dropped down in a strange tunnel. It was dark and dirty, yet somehow they felt safe. There was a light showing in a certain direction.

"Let's go that way." Alexis suggested. "Maybe that's the way out." Since none of them had much of a choice, they decided to follow Alexis' advice to follow the light.

"Say...what's that noise?" Jude noticed a strange banging noise.

"Don't you dare say anything ridiculous about this, Jude." Derrick warned. "Could probably just be some holdover working here. This must be some factory or something..." The group pressed on; the light around them continued to grow brighter and the banging grew louder. Suddenly there was silence.

"Finally! It's finished!" A voice soon rang out through the cave. They all decided to press on, happy to know there was someone else inside this cave. Suddenly they were in a room that felt like they entered another world.

"Whoa!" Everyone exclaimed. Sometimes that's all you can say when you walk into a room that feels like you've stumbled across Epcot. They all stood speechless. Derrick was the first one to speak up.

"Okay...I take back what I said about the alien cyborg stuff, Jude..."

"No problem, dude..." Jude replied. "This is freaky..."

"What even is this place?" Aaron asked aloud. "It's like we aren't even on the same planet anymore." Soon a strange whirring noise rang through the building and a compartment opened up to reveal a man in a shroud no one ever saw before.

"Hello there. You must be the new guys." He said to the group. No one knew what to say.

"We kinda came here by accident." Aaron admitted.

"Yeah, we're not here for your alien experiments!" Jude added. Derrick popped him in the back of the head.

"We're sorry, sir." Ronnie apologized for Jude. "He's really into comic books and alien movies. He didn't mean to accuse you of anything."

"Actually, he is correct about one thing." He took off his cape and revealed a young man with shoulder length blonde hair. "My name is Andros, and I hail from the far off planet of KO-35." Everyone froze.

"You can't be serious, dude." Derrick mocked. "If you're some alien, then prove it." Andros gladly obliged and showed off his impressive powers of psychokinesis. He lifted a container and moved it around the room with his mind.

"Okay, that's proof enough..." Derrick was shut up.

"So you guys don't know why you've come here, huh?" Andros attempted to bring the subject back to important matters. The group explained what had happened. "Hm...I see. Well the dorr wouldn't have opened up for you five for no reason.

"Ah, geez! Bianca!" Aaron suddenly remembered his sister. "She's probably worried sick right now! We gotta get outta here now!"

"Please, just stay and hear us out. This is a matter of great importance." A separate voice rang out. The voice belonged to a large, blue ninja with impressive armor and a sheathed sword at the ready.

"And you are?" Derrick asked with a scoff.

"I am the great Ninjor. I have come here to the Command Center to finish the wishes of the mighty Zordon." He replied valiantly. "There is something coming to Earth. I can feel it."

"I see... well I hope you know we might need some proof of this. Can you show us that we're really in danger? I mean NASADA would've picked something up and could send a signal out or whatever, right?" Robbie inquired.

"That may be true, but this threat is too powerful for simple human tactics to combat." Andros replied. "Even the forces of KO-35 couldn't handle them alone. We needed the help of a powerful sage from the planet Eltar."

"We would have asked Zordon for his help yet again, but after the Z-Wave, his energy fully went into flux and he perished in the time warp he was trapped in." Ninjor continued.

"Whoa, this is some serious sci-fi stuff up in this..." Jude commented.

"Therefor, I scoured the remains of Eltar to find his apprentice, as he was the best choice for the job." Andros turned to the energy tube behind him and began the new transmission. A figure appeared to them, glowing an electric blue color, like the floating head before him.

"Greetings, children." The figure spoke in a deep, calming voice. "I am Gosei, the apprentice of Zordon. I have many forms, but the energy in this warp allows me to assume a human form to appear familiar to you." The teens were speechless to the events that have occurred. The ninja, the alien human, and now an alien figure in a tube. This became almost too crazy to be false at this point.

"So what is this evil that's supposedly coming to destroy everything?" Derrick asked, more engaged. Gosei unfortunately could not answer this question. All they knew was there was a dark energy moving swiftly toward the planet.

"Okay, but now the question we should've asked sooner!" Aaron began to get agitated. "Why are we here?"

"I'm terribly sorry for worrying you, young man." Ninjor plead. He lead the teens to the room he had emerged from. The room where he was working on his special project. The five were greeted with a multicolored light that shown from the back; one color shown from each of the five spires lining the back.

"Those spires...what are they there for?" Robbie asked. Gosei appeared in the middle of the room.

"You believe that you came to this place by accident," Gosei began. "but in reality, you have been chosen to come here by the very power this Command Center has been protecting for years. The very same power that has brought the building back to life after all this time."

"Wait, what power?" Alexis asked.

"The lights you see are the radiated energy from the most powerful energy source known throughout the universe: the Zeo Crystal!" Ninjor explained. "The Zeo Crystal continues to grow in power as time passes. These powers have remained dormant for years. Even a shard from the Zeo Crystal is more than enough to form these!" Ninjor walked back to the spires and showed everyone the creations. They appeared to be wrist bands with buttons on them and a small, circular shape in the top. Next to them were coins adorned with different animal patterns and a shape based on the Zeo Crystal.

"These are the Zeo Power Coins." Gosei explained. "They all harness the power of the Zeo Crystal and also use the spirits of powerful animals. They all have called out to you and wish to bond with you all to grant you unimaginable powers."

"Powers? You mean these coins aren't just fancy collectables?" Aaron asked. "What are these even gonna do for us?"

"Much like the heroes of the past who saved the planet from many evils and became nothing more than legend..." Gosei continued. "These coins will grant you the power to become the new heroes that will protect humanity."

"You will become the new Power Rangers."


End file.
